Announcer
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Armin tidak tahu bahwa alat pemutar musiknya bisa merekam siaran radio agar bisa diputar berulang-ulang. Dia amat girang ketika dia diajarkan untuk melakukannya. / AU / requested fic from nabmiles /


**Announcer  
****Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.**  
****Pairing**: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhardt. **Genre**: Romance/Angst. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU. requested fic from nabmiles.

_(Armin tidak tahu bahwa alat pemutar musiknya bisa merekam siaran radio agar bisa diputar berulang-ulang. Dia amat girang ketika dia diajarkan untuk melakukannya.)_

* * *

Ketika ayahnya baru selesai dengan urusan kantornya di Australia setelah lebih dari tiga bulan, Armin dibawakan satu _gadget_ baru. Sebagai hadiah karena dia telah belajar dengan baik, katanya. Dan si ayah hanya ingin anaknya mulai lebih membebaskan diri dan keluar dari kolam buku-buku menuju dunia luar yang penuh musik-musik menyenangkan.

Sebuah _music player_ bernuansa biru muda cerah.

Yang memiliki fasilitas radio di dalamnya.

* * *

"Eren, Eren," Armin pindah dari kursinya, dibiarkannya benda itu bergeser di lantai dengan bunyi yang berisik dan memecah ketenangan perpustakaan, untuk duduk di samping Eren. "Lagu ini bagus. Kautahu judulnya?" dia memasangkan _earphone_ ke telinga Eren.

Kening Eren mengernyit. Mikasa ikut mendelik, tetapi dia telah cukup sibuk dengan buku ilmu alam bawah laut untuk ikut dengan antusiasme Armin.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Yah, sayang sekali ... yang susah adalah, ini lagu instrumen. Mana bisa cari liriknya di internet?" Armin terlihat kecewa, ditariknya lagi _earphone_ dari telinga Eren. "Sering sekali diputarkan. Tetapi aku—dengan kebetulan yang benar-benar menjengkelkan—selalu melewatkan judulnya."

"Kau bisa bertanya dengan penyiarnya, 'kan?"

"Mereka tidak melayani _request_ via telepon. Ini hanya acara singkat tentang _sharing_ pengalaman oleh seorang penyiar yang kadang diselingi lagu-lagu klasik, nada dari instrumen-instrumen yang diciptakan oleh maestro musik abad pertengahan."

"Suka sekali, ya?" Mikasa buka suara. Gadis itu menggenggam ujung-ujung bukunya dengan kuat, ekspresinya datar sekali, tapi Armin tahu bahwa dia bisa menemukan petunjuk dari sana.

"Iya."

"Bisa direkam. Maka dia akan tersimpan di dalam memorimu dan bisa kauputar berulang-ulang tanpa menunggu lagu itu diputarkan lagi."

"Oh ..." Armin bergantian memandang Mikasa dan barang di tangannya. "Bisa, ya?"

Eren mendengus menghadapi kepolosan Armin. "Cupu sekali kau, Armin. Oh, Mikasa, lihat, bahkan plastik pelindung bagian belakangnya belum dibuka. Armin, apa kau menggunakannya cuma untuk memutar lagu?"

Armin mengangguk. "Aku hanya tahu cara memutar, menghentikan, dan mengganti lagu atau saluran radio, hehehe," dia menggaruk kepalanya sebagai bagian dari akting pelengkap kepolosannya yang sesungguhnya memalukan, tapi tetap dia tunjukkan.

"Ke sini," ajak Mikasa. Armin tanpa ragu mematuhi, lantas Mikasa langsung mengajarkan beberapa hal untuknya. Menjelaskannya dengan tegas dan runut. Musik klasik yang disukai Armin masih diputar, durasinya sendiri hampir tujuh menit, dan Mikasa akhirnya bisa membantu Armin merekamkan lagu itu dan menyimpannya.

Armin tersenyum menatap layar _music player_-nya yang mulai meredup dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri; betapa menenggelamkan diri di dalam lautan buku masih belum cukup baginya untuk memahami dunia teknologi yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

* * *

Armin terbangun dan baru sadar bahwa dia tidak sedang berbaring lurus di kasur, melainkan berbantalkan tangannya sendiri dengan tubuh membungkuk, kepalanya di atas meja paling ujung perpustakaan. Eren dan Mikasa tidak ikut kali ini, mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri dan Armin dengan mudahnya memaklumi. Pukul empat, begitu yang dikatakan _music player_ birunya. Armin mengucek mata lantas mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang seharusnya sedang dan akan dia lakukan.

Oh, dia tadi sedang mempelajari bahasa biner.

Dan, apa yang biasa terjadi di pukul empat. Pikiran Armin yang berkabut, yang belum bisa mengusir mimpi sepenuhnya namun telah dirasuki kenyataan itu pun mencoba mencerna beberapa memori perlahan.

Radio. Oh, ya, radio!

Biasanya, pukul setengah lima, Armin menyibukkan diri di perpustakaan kota dan mendengarkan musik, atau kalau tidak, radio. Biasanya, acara langganannya, yang mengudara tiap Senin sampai Jumat, yang merupakan penyiar musik-musik klasik favoritnya sudah mengudara setengah jalan.

Armin mencoba bertaruh dengan praduga; mungkin acara itu baru dimulai saat ini?

Dia menyetel radio pada frekuensi yang telah dia hafal.

"_Selamat sore, kembali lagi bersama saya, Annie Leonhardt, dalam acara _Dare to Share_. Acara ini mengajak pendengar untuk berbagi agar bisa menginspirasi orang lain atau memberi peringatan kepada yang lain agar tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Untuk hari ini, ada lima surel penggemar yang datang. Surat pertama datang dari ..."_

Hanya butuh sekian detik bagi Armin untuk sadar bahwa suara itu membuatnya tertarik. Tidak, tidak—suara ini bukan suara lembut yang mungkin kebanyakan lelaki akan tertarik.

Armin terdidik oleh buku. Buku-buku yang kelabu bahkan cenderung gelap. Dia tidak mengonsumsi yang beraroma romansa. Dia lebih suka pada hal-hal tentang ilmu pengetahuan, sejarah perang, cerita detektif, misteri, horor, dan bahkan teori konspirasi negara-negara tertentu dan mungkin dunia. Semuanya mengarahkan pola pikirnya pada kecenderungan untuk menyukai ketegasan, kejernihan kenyataan, dan keberanian. Sedikit tambahan: harga diri yang ditampilkan sempurna oleh seseorang yang independen juga dia senangi.

Maka hal-hal yang disukai Armin mengandung keempat aspek itu. Film, cerita tuturan, termasuk tipe wanita—wajah mereka, cara mereka bertingkah, dan suaranya.

Ya, penyiar itu punya keempat syarat tersebut. Suaranya benar-benar seperti tipe yang Armin sukai. Armin terlalu banyak membaca kisah perang dan aksi heroik para pahlawan yang tak jarang perempuan. Dia membayangkan bagaimana wujud, rupa dan suara wanita-wanita penakluk para pemberontak itu; pastilah tegas, berwajah dingin, dan bersuara yang sarat akan keyakinan.

Dia bisa menemukannya di si penyiar.

Oh, siapa namanya tadi? Annie?

Ya, Annie. Begitu mengingatnya, hal yang Armin lakukan adalah merekam suara Annie sebelum suara itu selesai sesinya dan berganti dengan musik penyela. Dia tidak peduli pada musiknya. Suara Annie adalah perwujudan dari imajinasi-imajinasi sederhananya yang muncul setelah dia membaca buku-buku tentang pahlawan wanita.

* * *

Ketika Eren meminjam _music player_ Armin, dia tidak mengerti mengapa folder rekaman hanya dipenuhi oleh suara seorang penyiar.

"Mana lagu-lagu klasik yang kausukai itu?"

"Sudah kuhapus beberapa," Armin berujar dengan cuek sambil menggoreskan _highlighter_ pada buku tebalnya, yang berisi banyak hal tentang pengetahuan dunia maya.

"Aneh."

"Eren, dia seperti tokoh-tokoh di buku yang sering kubaca. Suaranya mencerminkan ... hmm, apa, ya," Armin menggoyangkan _highlighter_-nya di udara sementara matanya dengan cepat menyapu sisi-sisi langit-langit. "Dia tegas. Dan keren. Aku senang dengan orang-orang yang tidak lemah. Seperti dia. Coba kaudengarkan suaranya baik-baik. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wajahnya."

"Kenapa tidak kirim surel ke acaranya agar dia tahu siapa dirimu?"

Armin menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya hal yang ingin kubagi dengannya. Aku lebih ingin bertemu dengan dia secara langsung. Kalau kalian tahu cara agar aku bisa bertemu orang ini, beri tahu, ya!" Armin lebih antusias daripada seorang anak-anak yang menanti hadiah tahun baru mereka.

Eren mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia berteman dengan seseorang yang seleranya tidak biasa, dan Mikasa hanya diam.

* * *

Daftar rekaman siaran radio di _music player_-nya sudah lebih dari lima puluh. Armin tidak sadar. Eren hanya menggelengkan kepala. Armin bahkan tidak terkejut lagi ketika dia mendapati dirinya merenung sekian menit dengan deretan rekaman itu diputar dalam mode _repeat all_. Atau, mengabaikan _playlist_ musik klasik dan _playlist_ lagu-lagu lama zaman orang tuanya muda dan menggantinya dengan rekaman-rekaman suara Annie sebagai teman belajarnya. Sebagai temannya menghafal materi sebelum ujian. Sebagai pengantar tidurnya, bahkan—sesekali. Mendengarkan Annie membacakan masalah-masalah orang kemudian memberikan solusinya adalah hal yang mengalihkan dunianya.

Perempuan itu pasti cerdas. Independen. _Lone wolf_. Dia tidak perlu berpegangan pada sahabat atau bahkan lelaki manapun meski air mata mengalir di pipinya karena dia tahu solusi untuk masalahnya sendiri. Dia bersedih hanya untuk membangun kekuatannya kembali. Dia menangis hanya untuk menjadikan air matanya pecut berduri yang mencambuknya agar lebih kuat lagi.

Annie pasti wanita seperti itu.

Armin sudah pernah belajar tentang analisa sifat seseorang, dan dia yakin dia tidak salah. Buktinya, memberi solusi pada orang lain secara spontan saja bisa, apalagi solusi untuk dirinya sendiri? Annie pasti bukan perempuan biasa.

Suaranya ketika membaca tidaklah ceria, sesungguhnya—jauh dari itu, antitesisnya, malah—namun Armin bisa tersenyum sendiri cuma karena hal tersebut.

Hanya dengan suara dia dapat memikirkan bagaimana kepribadian aslinya, serta mengenakan senyum terbaiknya. Armin tidak tahu berapa kali ia harus tertegun karena teknologi bernama radio.

Suatu malam, Armin sendirian di ruang tamu rumah Eren. Mikasa sedang membuatkan minuman dengan meminjam dapur Eren dan Eren sendiri sedang mandi. Armin hanya mengulangi rekaman suara Annie lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Entahlah, tetapi tangannya bergerak begitu saja dan pensilnya berhasil mengguratkan sketsa wajah sementara telinganya masih bersiaga penuh untuk mendengarkan suara Annie.

Sketsa seorang perempuan selesai. Rambutnya tergelung rapi, matanya besar namun sendu dan jarang terbuka penuh, lalu hidungnya bangir. Bibirnya tipis serta jarang tersenyum.

Selesai.

Armin menyimpannya di halaman paling belakang buku cetaknya, tidak mengizinkan Eren bahkan Mikasa sekalipun untuk melihatnya.

Lagipula, Armin tidak percaya bahwa gambaran itu adalah Annie yang sesungguhnya. Dia hanya mengkhayal.

* * *

Ketika Armin hendak menambah daftar rekaman menjadi tujuh puluh lima buah di foldernya yang dinamai _Annie_, dahinya mengernyit heran.

"Selamat sore, saya Sasha Braus, saya akan membacakan ..."

Mana Annie-nya?

* * *

Jumlah rekaman di folder Armin bertahan di angka tujuh puluh empat. Seharusnya sekarang sudah sembilan puluh enam.

Penyiar berganti-ganti, kadang dia mengenalkan diri sebagai Sasha, kadang Christa Renz, kadang dia menyebut namanya Mina Carolina.

"Aku baru tahu tentang sesuatu," Mikasa membangunkan Armin yang mulai tenggelam (lagi) dalam kemurungannya.

"Apa, Mikasa?"

"Pemilik radio langgananmu itu adalah orang tua Jean Kirschtein."

"Ha? Whoa Mikasa—kautahu banyak!"

"Dia pengamat yang mengerikan walaupun wajahnya begitu," tunjuk Eren. "Dia tahu banyak."

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" Armin menutup bukunya.

"Aku baru tahu. Jean jarang terbuka dengan orang. Aku baru tahu ketika dia memakai jaket dengan logo radio itu. Jaket itu hanya dipakai oleh orang-orang dalam."

Eren dan Armin berpandangan.

"Jadi, Armin, kautahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

* * *

Armin mengejar Jean di lorong ketika jam pulang sekolah. Teman sekelasnya itu menggiring bola basket dan berjalan jauh di depan Armin. Armin harus rela napasnya memendek dan kakinya pegal mendadak.

"Oi, Jean!"

"Apa?" Jean menoleh. Malas, kelihatannya.

"Ayahmu punya stasiun radio, 'kan?"

"... Dari mana kautahu?"

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting, kautahu orang-orang dalam, 'kan?"

"Yeah ... beberapa," Jean tampak enggan menjawab. Jean adalah lelaki soliter yang lebih suka berjuang sendiri dan itu artinya, dia tidak senang jika dikaitkan dengan harta juga properti orangtuanya.

"Apa kau kenal dengan seorang penyiar yang bernama Annie Leonhardt?"

"Oh, penyiar yang itu. Iya, tahu. Aku ikut datang ke acara pemakamannya waktu itu. Aku turut bersimpati padanya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, jatah hidupnya di dunia memang hanya sampai situ."

Armin tidak mengedipkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu, Jean?"

"Apanya yang apa? Kau bertanya soal penyiar yang meninggal karena kecelakaan itu, bukan?"

"Dia sudah ... meninggal?"

"Iya," ucap Jean enteng, tak tahu sama sekali duka apa yang menimpa Armin. "Tapi staf radio tidak mau mengumumkannya. Mereka aneh. Ayahku bilang itu melindungi privasi dan hal keluarganya karena dia meninggal secara kurang wajar tapi—ah, itu tindakan bodoh. Penggemarnya harusnya tahu."

Suara Annie bergema di kepalanya, setiap suku kata terngiang di telinganya, dan ketika Armin merapatkan mata untuk mencoba menjernihkan pikiran, setiap suku kata dari suara Annie itu bergabung menjadi satu seakan membisikkan ucapan yang terbawa gelombang radio, "Selamat tinggal, Armin."

* * *

Butuh waktu dua minggu bagi Armin untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan butuh banyak usaha dari Eren dan Mikasa untuk tidak membiarkan Armin melamun. Armin tidak boleh dibiarkan sendiri. Membawa Armin ke toko buku atau perpustakaan-perpustakaan lain di kota adalah pilihan paling jitu. Memberi sugesti pada Armin tentang lagu-lagu pop baru dan menghindarkannya dari lagu _ballad_ maupun susunan instrumen yang sendu adalah opsi utama yang harus mereka tempuh. Eren sampai memasukkan seratus dua puluh lagu baru ke music player Armin secara diam-diam.

Pada akhirnya, ketika Armin sudah tidak dihantui lagi oleh mimpi-mimpi gelap yang hanya berisi suara Annie, dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Jean,

"Di mana makam Annie?"

Jean mengantarkannya dua hari kemudian.

Armin membawa sebuket bunga untuk diletakkan di sana.

Dan sebagai balasan atas bunganya, sebuah foto ditemukannya di atas makam. Kecil namun berbingkai.

Bumi seakan menciptakan sebuah lubang raksasa dan menelan Armin ke dalamnya—mengunyahnya dengan rasa asam duka lalu melumat Armin sepuasnya.

Sosok di foto itu persis dengan sketsa yang bersemayam di balik sampul belakang buku Armin.

* * *

Pada penghujung musim gugur, makam itu kedatangan tamu lagi, yang membawakan hadiah berwujud _music player_ lengkap dengan _earphone_-nya, dan selembar sketsa. Si tamu datang begitu lama dan doa serta curahan hatinya berlangsung dari matahari masih belum ditelan horizon barat sampai seluruh burung telah pulang.

Armin tidak pernah lagi mendengarkan radio seumur hidupnya.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: hai anggi apakah ini memenuhi ekspektasimu HUHU KALO GAGAL MONGGO BILANG BIAR KITA NEGO LAGI (?) _(:"3


End file.
